1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to working chairs, and relates more particularly to a collapsible working chair which has a tool chamber for keeping hand tools and tool accessories and, which can be collapsed when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regular tool cases are simply designed for carrying hand tools and tool accessories. If a tool case holds a variety of hand tools and tool accessories, it becomes heavy, and not easy to move in the working area by hand. Furthermore, regular working chairs are commonly made of fixed type, and the legs thereof cannot be moved on the ground.